Come back to me
by Gaby Evaline
Summary: *Editando*
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa J. K. Rowling, la historia presentada aquí si. hago uso de sus personajes sin ánimos de lucro, solo con el fin de entretener. :)_

**Come back to me**

**1.****Reveal**

"La razón se compone de verdades que hay que decir y verdades que hay que callar."

ー Conde De Rivarol

* * *

Hermione caminaba rápidamente hacia la salida del Hospital San Mungo, sabía que llegaría tarde a el almuerzo que había agendado con Luna Lovegood, a pesar de los años que habían pasado después de Hogwarts, seguía siendo una maniática con los horarios y la puntualidad, y aunque su querida amiga le había dicho con anterioridad que no había problema en esperarla si por algún motivo llegaba a aparecer tarde, la morena se empeñaba en no dejar que sus nuevos horarios tanto en el Ministerio como en el Hospital la afectaran.

Ya antes le había comentado a Luna sobre lo ocupada que la mantenía el ministerio en lo que iba de año y está comprendía que en estos últimos meses el cambio de turno que Hermione había realizado para poder dedicarle más tiempo al caso con que el que Kingsley la reengancho, la tenía un poco estresada y con un humor de mal en peor.

Sin embargo, no pasaba un día en que todos sus amigos aprovecharan la mínima oportunidad para insistirle a la castaña con que un día de estos se volvería loca y que en algún momento debería someterse a tomar la decisión de dejar uno de sus dos preciados trabajos, por el bien de su salud mental y física. Pero siempre se negaba e ignoraba cualquier sugerencia o consejo, simplemente le parecía una idiotez dejar de hacer lo que ya hacía, ella creía que podía con esto.

«_Claro que puedo con esto» _se repitió por tercera vez en lo que iba de día, mientras doblaba a la derecha para entrar en el local, se detuvo un momento para oler el magnífico olor a café recién hecho y luego continuó su paso hacia cierta rubia, que lucía un atuendo particularmente vintage, con un vestido de los 50's, color beige y con un bordado de flores azules, naranjas y doradas, las cuales contrastaban a la perfección con su cabello rubio. Cuando Luna advirtió la llegada de Hermione, no pudo evitar removerse nerviosa en su asiento.

ーHola Luna ー saludoー Siento la tardanza de verdad que sí.ー dijo un poco avergonzada.

ー Hola Hermione, toma asiento por favor, si no te molesta me tomé el atrevimiento de pedir por las dos un pastel de zanahoria con dos moccaー comentó señalando la silla de madera color ébano.

ーNo hay problema, suena delicioso, y bien ¿qué sucede? debe haber ocurrido algo para que insistieras tanto en vernos un martes.ー la observó unos segundos y sonrió al ver como las mejillas de la chica se tornaron un poco rojizas.

Para la Gryffindor resultaba curioso el ahínco con el que Luna había solicitado un encuentro lo antes posible con ella, solían verse seguido pero normalmente esto sucedía en fines de semana.

ー Recuerdas mi viaje a Australia de hace dos semanas? ー pregunto ansiosa Luna.

ーAlgo de ello, no escribiste mucho en ese entonces, pasó algo aparte de tus estudios sobre los Billywigs para El Quisquilloso?ー

La rubia la miró unos momentos, con una expresión un tanto cautelosa, luego apartó la mirada sintiéndose culpable y debía admitir, que en momentos así, era cuando más la dominaba la culpabilidad, le afligía muchísimo no ser del todo honesta con Hermione pero debía esperar un poco más, hasta que fuera el momento indicado. Lo haría por ella, aun cuando esta no supiera nada al respecto. Despejo ese pensamiento de sí misma y justo cuando se había decidido a responderle, el camarero apareció para entregarles dos platos con dos grandes porciones de pastel color naranja suave y los humeantes mocca.

ーOh no no no.ーAclaróー fue satisfactoria la investigación, todo fue tal y como lo imagine, son criaturas asombrosas, debo admitir que me gustaría volver, creo que puedo hacer una investigación más alargada y específica de las que ya se conocen actualmente, sabías quー

Si Hermione no conociera tanto a la chica, estaría segura que estaba tratando de evadir lo que sea que quería decirle.

ーLuna, no dudo que harías un trabajo indiscutiblemente impresionante.ーla interrumpióー pero seamos honestas, desde que llegue te he notado un tanto extraña.ー «_más de lo usual» _pensó esta última.

ーEso crees?ー corto un trozo del pastel y lo metió en su boca para degustarlo. ー Bueno sucede que me reencontré con un viejo amigo, alguien que fue muy importante para ambー se detuvo como si acabara de recordar algo, cambio su semblante a uno más serio y continuó hablando- quise decir para mí y hablamos de muchas cosas, cosas muy relevantes en lo que a mi concierne .

ー¿Y? que tiene que ver eso conmigo? ー pregunto Hermione.

ーEs Theodore Nott.ー Luna contuvo el aliento para ver alguna reacción de parte de la castaña.

Hermione alzó las cejas un poco sorprendida al escuchar ese nombre. Admitía que el curso de la conversación la confundía, no entendía la relación del tema expuesto, ni mucho menos el objetivo de Luna.

No sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que su amiga le escondía algo más, el día de hoy la sentía distinta y no comprendía que podría llegar a relacionarla a ella misma con Nott. Nunca había sido cercana a ese chico en el colegio y no precisamente porque le cayera mal, solo no tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo y tratarlo.

ーVaya…no creí escuchar ese nombre otra vez, luego de terminar Hogwarts desapareció al igual que el resto de los Slytherins que ya conocemos, pensé que se los había tragado la tierra.ー Soltó sin emoción.

Estuvo segura que noto algo parecido a la decepción en la mirada grisácea de la rubia.

ーEso pensábamos muchos Mione, bueno... Te preguntarás el motivo de mi insistencia en vernos y que tiene que ver Nott con todo esto, no?.ー Hermione asintió para así tomar un pedazo de pastel y llevarlo a su boca ー me ha dicho que el ministerio lo contacto para ayudarte con el caso que llevasー dijo.

De inmediato se atraganto con el trozo de pastel y tosió bruscamente para despejarse la garganta, Luna la miró con preocupación.

ーten, bebe un poco de agua ー le ofreció Luna.

Hermione le agradeció con la mirada y tomó varios sorbos, luego de ello y aclararse aún más la garganta, no pudo contener la pregunta que brotó de sus labios.

ー¿Y cómo es que el Kingsley no me lo había notificado aún!? ー de repente se sentía disgustada por no haberse enterado antes ー ¿Y por qué Nott? Él ni siquiera trabaja para el Ministerio!.ー Hermione estrujo la servilleta que reposaba en su regazo.

Para luna no pasó desapercibido ese detalle, y si quería descolocar de alguna manera a la castaña, lo había conseguido con muy poco esfuerzo.

ーSupongo que peque de imprudente al querer comentártelo yo primero antes que Theo.ー se encogió de hombros.

ーNo, quédate tranquila Luna, si sabía que habían contratado a alguien para ayudar con las investigaciones, pero no tenía idea de que la persona sería nada más y nada menos que Nott, es que simplemente me resulta absurdo.ー se frotó el entrecejo fruncido.

ーÉl se ha mantenido bajo perfil por los trabajos que ha realizado como Auror, fue otra de las cosas que hablamos estando en Australia. ー comentó casi en un murmullo, dudosa de si decir algo más alteraría más a la Gryffindor .

Eso sí que la había descolocado.

Estaba estupefacta, esa palabra que en definitiva la describía muy bien en este momento. La mente de la joven bruja no conseguía dilucidar de cuando acá la rubia había formado una especie de amistad secreta con el antiguo Slytherin, y aún más, el que fueran tan cercanos. Además que Theodore era UN AUROR? por favor! Pero en qué cabeza cabía? en qué dimensión anormal había despertado hoy?

Por otro lado, el dolor punzante en la cabeza que empezó a sentir, la tenia algo descompuesta, «_genial! una migraña, era lo que le faltaba__» _pensó. Cerró los ojos e intentó procesar esa nueva información, fue entonces cuando sintió un leve apretón en su muñeca y dejó que sus ojos vagaran hasta encontrar a su amiga, quien la miraba cálidamente.

ーY por qué no hablarlo él conmigo?ー quiso saber, de pronto mas interesada.

ーCreerás que es algo tonto pero Theo, dudo mucho para aceptar colaborar en el caso contigo, en sus propias palabras dijo: "_No quiero problemas con Potter o Weasley" ー_respondió Luna tratando de imitar la voz masculina de Theo. ー Y como sabe que somos muy unidas, me pidió encarecidamente ponerte al tanto, digamos que…no quiso llegar de sorpresa el miércoles a tu oficina y que tu no supieras nada.ー dijo la rubia.

Automáticamente Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ーsuspiróー Bien, pues no será así, así que no tiene de qué preocuparse.

Aun cuando algunos creyeran que Hermione se había acostumbrada a ser sobreprotegida por los chicos, no podría ser una idea mas alejada de la realidad. La verdad es que todavía seguía sin entusiasmarle aquello, no se acostumbraba específicamente por este tipo de cosas, la tontería de que cualquiera que se relacionara con ella tendría problemas con Harry y Ron.

En especial si esa persona tenia un pasado lleno de conexiones con mortífagos y venia de la casa de las serpientes.

Así mismo, Hermione continuó conversando nimiedades con Luna,de vez en cuando preguntándole cosas sobre el chico, pero aun cuando ya no se sentía tan tensa como cuando se enteró de que él Slytherin trabajaría con ella, a su mente solo venían más preguntas y muy pocas respuestas.

De lo que sí estaba convencida era de que averiguaría qué más sucedía, y si de algo podía presumir Hermione Granger, era que no tenía ni un pelo de tonta, y si presentía que algo más se traían Luna y Theo, era porque estaba en lo correcto.

* * *

.

N/A: Actualmente este capitulo se esta editando, al igual que el summary. Por un error producido en Microsoft Word, se borro de mi computadora el original (lastimosamente sin copia de seguridad también)que tenia escrito y planeado para subir aquí.

Los originales que tenia, aclaraban mas el pasado-presente de esta historia, por lo tanto comprendo que sea un poco difícil para ustedes entenderla . prometo que tratare de resolver eso pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Calm comes before the storm.**


End file.
